Just Shout
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Tokito's hand causes him pain while making dinner and Kubota helps. Just a short slightly pointless fic.


"Kubo-chan! Hey, Kubo-chan you ready? The Spaghetti's almost done!" Tokito shouted loudly from the kitchen area. It was his turn to make dinner tonight and he had asked Kubota what he wanted to eat...he smiled widely and happily as he remembered Kubo-chan looking up at him from the sofa, smiling as he said, _"Tokito's great spaghetti." _

A simple, "Yeah, yeah.", from Kubota snapped him from his memory.

Tokito nodded to himself as he turned the cooker off and grabbed the pan's handle in his right hand. He stopped mid-turn towards the work surface, his eyes wide. _'Oh, no...no, no, no, no, no!' _He screamed silently as the pain in his right hand shot all the way up to his arm and intensified in his hand. The pan slipped from his hand, it landed on the lino floor with a crash and boiling hot water and spaghetti splashed across the floor. He fell to his knees, hoping that Kubo-chan hadn't heard him dropping the pan or him falling to the floor; he didn't want Kubo-chan to come in and see him curled over in pain. As much as he trusted and loved Kubota, he hated the older man seeing him so helpless.

He bit his bottom lip with a vice like grip, his teeth cutting the soft flesh; he wouldn't cry out, he wouldn't moan or whimper and he certainly would not scream. Only seconds after he had hit the floor, Kubota came rushing into the kitchen.

"Tokito!"

No, he could see him. It hadn't worked; Kubo-chan had heard him. A scream tore from Tokito's throat as he felt Kubota laid a hand on his back. He cried out again; the pain in his hand...it was so much worse than it had been recently. He gripped tighter at his hand, leaning forward into himself more but also pushing back into Kubota's hand. His breathing was deep and ragged and the pain in his hand was numbing to an aching sort of pain. His breath was coming out in deep huffs.

"To...Tokito?" Kubota asked gently, his hand rubbing circles on his stray cat's back. He listened to Tokito's breathing as he tried to respond to him. "You didn't scold yourself with the water when you fell, did you?" His hand had worked its way up to Tokito's hair, pulling it out of his face as he stared into his half-lidded painful eyes. He watched Tokito shake his head a little. "Good." He smiled softly. He glanced down at his cat's right glove covered hand...and gently pulled the black material off. He took the furry hand in his and stroked at the fur with his thumb. "Come on, we'll get you in the shower." He moved the hair from Tokito's face again and smiled softly down at him. "Cold water helps it a little, doesn't it."

Tokito nodded slowly and held tightly to Kubota as he pulled him from the floor.

Kubota carefully hauled Tokito down the hall towards the shower. He leaned him against the wall and started to pull his shorts and t-shirt off. He hooked his fingers down the hem of Tokito's black boxer shorts and looked up to his face, frowning worriedly as he saw his stray cat was wearing a blank expression and was limp against the wall...instead of an outraged one as he tried to push Kubota away while calling him a pervert for trying to get him naked. He pulled them off of Tokito's hips and watched them fall down his legs to the floor...he glanced quickly at Tokito's manhood before standing up in front of the shorter man –now was not the time for stuff like that, his stray cat was hurting. "Tokito?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on his cat's right cheek.

Tokito leaned into Kubota's touch and looked to his face slowly. He didn't understand...his body felt so weak, if the wall hadn't been there he was sure he would have fallen backwards, that's how weak he felt.

Kubota looked at him with sadness in his eyes; Tokito always told the truth, why hadn't he told him his hand was hurting? "Come on." He said pulling Tokito flush against his body –after he quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs- and pulled him into the shower, letting the water run cold.

He held Tokito as he leaned against him and just let the water run over them. He took his cat's clawed hand in his and held it under the spray, making sure it got plenty of the cold water.

* * *

Tokito was aware of Kubota pulling the bed sheet over his slightly damp body. "Hmm, Kubo-chan..." He mumbled.

Kubota looked down at Tokito and brushed the hair from his face, leaving his hand on his forehead. "Yeah?" He asked as he used his free hand to stub out his cigarette.

"T-thanks...for h-helping me..." Tokito said as his eyes slid shut, his breathing finally evening out. "'M...glad I have...Kubo-chan..."

Kubota stared down at Tokito, his hand still on his head. "Next time, just shout for me. You should know by now..." He leaned down close to his now sleeping cat and pressed his lips gently to his. _'I'd do anything to help you.' _

_

* * *

_

The End!

Thanks for reading!

I only just got into Wild Adapter...and it is awesome! I love this series and Kubota and Tokito are so awesome! Anyway, this was just a short quickly written fic, that I just wrote as a sort of break from writting the ones I am at the min.


End file.
